La historia de los mil años
by The14Darkgirl
Summary: "Han pasado 15 años desde la guerra con Sebastian , se respira un ambiente de calma y felicidad ... pero esto cambiará con la llegada de cierta persona. " Una historia con Malec, Sizzy ,y Clace.. y también algunos Oc, perdonen por el resumen tan malo , es mi primer fic, sinceramente espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1:La carta

Era un día común en la casa de los Bane .Magnus estaba en su estudio, leyendo la correspondencia cuando llegó Alec.

Magnus: amor ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Alec: no tienes ni idea...Toby no tuvo mejor idea que pelear con Ian y la muy fresca de Casandra no se dignó en ir al entrenamiento… argghh no sabes cómo me estresan esos niños…. En especial Cassie...Grrrr esa chica es idéntica a su padre.

Magnus: pero si ella es una mini Clary… - dijo despreocupado.

Alec: amorcito conozco a mi parabatai... Y esa chica es su fiel copia.

Entonces una cabecita se asomó por la puerta preguntando: ¿Papas?

Pheobe: Papi Alec ya regreso siiii- grito la pequeña

Magnus: sí princesa tu papi ya regreso pero dejarlo descansar tus primos hicieron de las suyas otra vez.- dijo un sonriente Magnus, como adoraba a su pequeña nephilim.

Pheobe: okay... Papi Magnus ¿qué es eso? - dijo la pequeña señalando un sobre en la mesa de Magnus

Magnus: nada importante princesa...-dijo suavemente

Alec: Magnus...- Alec sabía que cuando Magnus usaba ese tono, generalmente algo andaba mal

Pheobe: papas tengo hambre- la pequeña dijo inocentemente.

Alec: ¡MAGNUS BANE SE SUPONE QUE LE DARIAS DE COMER A NUESTRA HIJA!... (mira el reloj)¡YA ES CASI MEDIA NOCHE LA BEBE DEBERIA ESTAR DURMIENDO!

Magnus: Ay... no me mires a mi eres tú el señor ay la comida no debe aparecer de la nada ña ña ña

Alec: Es enserio,…. a veces me parece que vivo con dos niños- suspiro-Bueno esto no fue culpa de nadie... Bebe ¿qué quieres cenar? , es un poco tarde pero no te puedo dejar ir a la cama con el estómago vacío

Pheobe: waffles –exigió, los waffles de su papi Alec eran los mejores del mundo

Alec: eso no es una cena

Pheobe: waffles!

Magnus: yo también quiero waffles… y quizás otro postre después – sugirió nuestro sensual brujo

Alec: que voy a hacer con ustedes dos- dijo el nephilim, tratando de esconder su cara que en ese momento estaba roja como tomate. Magnus rió y Pheobe los observaba sin entender lo que pasaba. Después de la muy nutritiva cena de waffles Alec y Pheobe se fueron a dormir. Magnus sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño... Justo ahora que él tenía una hermosa familia, tenía que llegar esa maldita carta.

Ella no le había escrito en más de 400 años…

Porqué ahora se le daba la gana de escribir cursilerías sin sentido... Como si fueran las dos personas más cercanas del mundo -Aghhhhh... Maldita sea -grito Magnus... Despertando a Alec

Alec: ¿amor que te pasa?

Magnus: ¿lo siento te desperté?

Alec: no te preocupes... ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa carta no?

Magnus: no es nada cariño vuelve a dormir

Alec: Magnus... No me engañas sé que ocultas algo... ¿Qué es?

Magnus: …No es nada

Alec: Magnus,..

Magnus: no importa es simplemente…. como decirlo…mmm

Alec: Magnus eres mi esposo, tenemos una adorable hijita creo que puedes decírmelo y lo entenderé

Magnus: ... Es una carta de...de Anna

Alec: ¿quién es Anna? Magnus no me digas que tienes otra familia, acaso es eso... Si es eso, oh por el ángel nos ha estado engañando a Pheobe ya mi...dijo al borde del llanto, nuestro adorable y celoso nephilim.

Magnus: no Alec no es eso... ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo?.. Te amo a ti y a Pheobe más que nada en el mundo

Alec: y entonces quien es esa tal Anna- insistió, recuperando su compostura

Magnus: ella es mi hermana, bueno técnicamente mi media hermana

Alec: ….

Magnus: no te había hablado de ella... Porque bueno… yo no la he visto más que dos o tres veces en mi vida….y... ¡y eso fue hace casi 400 años!

Alec: y porqué te escribió es algo importante ¿le paso algo…?

Magnus le paso la carta a Alec,... Lo primero que este noto fue el sello ... ¿En qué siglo creía que vivía esa tipa?.. Luego noto una delicada y ordenada caligrafía empezó a leer:

Querido Magnus

Se nunca hemos sido muy unidos, pero sabes últimamente te he estado observando... Y sí ese juego de vajilla tailandesa que recibieron tú y tu nephilim en su boda fue regalo mío. Magnus, quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho por ti y esa pequeña nephilim que adoptaron es simplemente adorable, sabes yo siempre adore la idea de tener la mi propia, jamás te lo mencione las pocas veces que nos vimos, pero creo importante ahora que lo sepas... Ahora tú también tienes una familia , ... Están en peligro... Tú y tu familia, quisiera explicarte todo mejor... Se que estarás furioso al leer eso y pensaras que soy una completa extraña para ti , y que no deberías confía en mí , pero eres mi hermano pequeño , nunca lo has dejado de ser , siempre te he estado vigilando y cuidando. Podre explicártelo mejor si accedes a reunirte conmigo, si es así te estaré esperado en Central Park a las 10 am

Atentamente

Anna

Alec: bueno y ¿qué piensas hacer?

Magnus: no puedo permitir que tú y Pheobe corran peligro... Iré a la reunión

Alec: entonces yo también iré

Magnus: Alec no conozco muy bien a Anna no sabría decirte si es peligrosa o no

Alec: entonces tengo más razones para ir, en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?

Magnus: te amo.

Alec y yo a ti... Entonces si iré contigo?- pregunto "inocentemente"

Magnus: está bien pero tenemos que ser precavidos...

Alec: ¿Pheobe se quedara sola?

Magnus: Hemos cuidado muchas veces de tus adorables sobrinos, creo que tu parabatai y Clarisa pueden devolver el favor ahora

Alec: mmm cierto, llamare a Jace mañana en la mañana

Magnus: gracias... Me siento más tranquilo ahora

Alec: descansa amor, -bostezo-dulces sueños...

Magnus se acurrucó junto a Alec y por fin pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Les esperaba un largo día, y lo peor de todo… explicarle a Pheobe que tendría que pasar el día entero con sus primos menos favoritos…. Iba a ser una larga mañana.


	2. Chapter 2: LECHE

Alec despertó más temprano de lo usual, la noche anterior mantuvo la compostura (la mayor parte del tiempo), pero ahora tenía dos grandes preguntas rondando en su cabeza, ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de esa tal Anna? Y ¿De qué clase de peligro quería advertirles?, quizás era una trampa de esa bruja, Alec tuvo que calmarse, lo último que quería en ese momento era proyectar un aura de paranoia total, suspiró, "¿Qué hora es?" se dijo a sí mismo, y miro su reloj, "cerca de las 6 am, creo que es un perfecto momento para llamar a Jace y decirle que Pheobe pasara el día con él y Clary ^^."

****** En casa de Jace y Clary*******

Tobías Herondale , o Toby para los amigos, el hijo menor , el niño de mami, bueno eso ultimo lo era a toda honra, pero ser el hermano menor era lo que menos le gustaba … ya bastante tenía con Cassie y su señora personalidad, para que esta lo este mangoneando como se le dé la gana, Toby tráeme un vaso de agua , Toby dile al tío Alec que estoy enferma y no podré ir al entrenamiento, Toby has esto Toby has … "¡ YA BASTA! "Se dijo a si mismo si esa fresca quería un mayordomo, tendría que buscar en otra parte. Estaba en su cuarto, eran cerca de las 6 am, pronto sus padres y la pesada de Cassie despertarían, su mente empezó a trabajar en la venganza perfecta por todo lo pasado esa semana, Cassie se arrepentiría de meterse con él. Fue a la cocina , obviamente el genio malvado necesita cereal para ser aún más malvado , miro el estante ….." oh cereal están tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de mí" pensó , arrastró una silla para ayudar a su cometido, él era bastante alto para su edad , pero aun así el cereal lo miraba desde lo alto diciéndole" te amo Toby , oh por favor ven y cómeme" , o por lo menos eso pasaba en su mente. Se subió a la silla y alcanzo su precioso, cuando de pronto, la gravedad quiso jugarle una mala pasada, pero Toby estaba preparado, justo antes de tocar el suelo logro hacer una voltereta perfecta y aterrizar al estilo de un gimnasta chino. "Wow, a veces entrenar con el viejo sirve de algo "pensó, "muy bien ahora la leche"… y abrió el refrigerador en busca del ultimo ingrediente para su deliciosa comida, cuando...

Toby: A ver que tenemos por aquí , mmmm sándwiches de ayer, la comida de tía Isabel, un momento creí que papa y yo nos deshicimos de toda, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo…. Y la leche, ahh, por fin tiempo de comer… ¿pero qué?... (Agita el cartón)… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito al darse cuenta que el cartón de leche estaba vacío- ¿POR QUEEEE?

Estaba terminando de guardar el minuto de silencio por la valiente leche caída en combate, cuando el teléfono sonó. Toby miro el número… era su tío Alec y contesto.

Toby: Tío Alec no vas a creer lo que paso- dijo el pequeño al borde de las lágrimas.

Alec: ¿Toby?, ¿está bien? ¡¿Qué pasó?!- pregunto Alec un poco preocupado

Toby: La leche…

Alec: ¿Qué?

Toby: ¡Ya no hay leche! –dijo finalmente

Alec: Toby, tranquilízate por favor… es solo leche

Toby: solo leche… ¡SOLO LECHE!

Alec: Toby, cálmate estoy seguro que tu mama debe tener otro cartón en algún lugar

Toby: sí... creo que tienes razón, empezare a buscar- dijo el pequeño alegremente

Alec: Me parece bien… Toby ¿podrías pasarme con tu papa por favor?

Toby: Esta dormido, llame más tarde...

Alec: ¡TOBY!- este niño lo iba a sacar de quicio

Toby: Ya está bien...- contesto.

Alec pudo escuchar un "PAPA, EL TIO ALEC TE ESTA LLAMANDO", y como unos pasos malhumorados se acercaban.

Jace: Alec se puede saber que es tan importante para que me llames a esta hora, sabes una de las maneras en como el espectacular yo se mantiene así de hermoso es gracias al sueño- dijo un n muy feliz Jace.

Alec: Lo siento su majestuosidad-, pero necesito que cuides a Pheobe, por hoy… Magnus y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Jace: …

Alec: ¿Jace?

Jace: No quiero

Alec: ¡JACE LE VOY A DECIR A CLARY!

Jace: …. ¿a qué hora la traerás?

***** Salto temporal******

Pheobe: Papi Alec... no quiero ir con el tío Jace y la tía Clary…

Alec: Aun no entiendo... tu adoras a tus tíos, pero no te gusta ir a visitarlos

Pheobe: Es que Cassie es una pesada, y Toby… él… bueno él es Toby

Magnus: yo no puedo discutir con esa lógica

Alec: Bien, ya llegamos... Pheobe ¿tienes todas tus cosas?

Pheobe: Sip

Alec estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió

Jace: Oh... Alec , Magnus y Pheobe , que los trae a mi fantástica casa

Alec: ¿Vas a llevarlos al instituto?

Jace: sí, creo que el clima es el adecuado

Magnus: ¿desde cuándo tú te preocupas por el clima?

Jace: Desde hoy…

Alec: Clary está de mal humor de nuevo ¿verdad?, bueno se nos hace tarde, Pheobe, te recogeremos a las 3, cuídate mucho bebe

Magnus: Y si mi princesa se porta bien tendrá un regalo muy especial...

Pheobe: *O* ¡ ¿Papi Magnus me traerá brillantina?!

Magnus: solo si te portas bien, muy bien Alec es hora de irnos

Alec: Volveremos pronto bebe- dicho esto Magnus y Alec se fueron a la reunión en Central Park

Jace, Toby y Pheobe estaban esperando a Cassie para ir al Instituto cuando...

Cassie: Papa, has visto mi cuchillo, no lo encuentr- BAM-¿pero que fue eso?

Clary: ¡QUIÉN PUSO ESTA TRAMPA!- grito al borde de la histeria

Jace, Cassie, Toby y Pheobe se estremecieron, una Clary enojada no es nada bueno

Jace: Muy bien niños es hora de irnos al instituto- y rápidamente cogió a Toby y Pheobe de las manos y salió rápidamente de la casa seguido de cerca por su no menos aterrada hija mayor.

**Muchas gracias por los dos reviews ^ ^ , tratare de subir capítulos lo más seguido posible …**

**:D Hasta pronto**

**The14Darkgirl**


	3. Chapter 3 : Anna

El sol estaba brillante, la gente iba y venía, era nostálgico, tenía que admitirlo, Anna se sentó en el césped, y vio a unos niños jugando con una pelota." Esos dos adoran jugar a la pelota, y este no parece un mal lugar, quizás podría traerlos algún día" pensó, "incluso podríamos tener un bonito día de campo ". Miro su reloj de bolsillo," Las 10:30, creo que Magnus no vendrá después de todo", suspiro "bueno esperare 10 minutos más, de todas maneras que Magnus no viniera era lo más probable, supongo que Eric tenia razón después de todo". Anna realmente quería advertir a Magnus, sentía que era lo correcto, pero como esperar que el confié en ella cuando esta nunca estuvo muy presente en su vida. Bueno, era de esperarse que no viniera.

Magnus reconoció a Anna apenas la vio , incluso Alec pudo hacerlo , no fue muy difícil que digamos , cuantas personas vestidas con un vestido largo ves hoy en día, bueno en ese momento Magnus veía a dos , pero fue Alec ,él que se percató de los ojos de gato de la chica…

Magnus: creo que es ella

Alec: no es aquella, mírale los ojos

Magnus: ohhh, cierto

Alec: ¿Listo?

Magnus: Eso creo….-se acercaron a la chica - ¿Anna?

Anna: ¿Magnus? Wow, sinceramente no esperaba que vinieras, - sonrió levemente – me alegra que no haya sido así

Magnus: Si, bueno yo tampoco iba a venir- (codazo de Alec)- auuu...

Alec: Así que tu ere Anna

Anna: y tú eres Alexander Lightwood, el hijo mayor si no me equivoco

Alec: ¿Cómo sabes es?

Anna: tengo mis fuentes queridos

Magnus: Muy bien, he venido, así que explícame cuál es ese peligro que mencionaste

Anna:….

Alec: ¿Podrías explicarte?

Anna: En realidad el peligro es inminente, creo que tu Alexander, sabrás quien es Jonathan Cazador de sombras, o ¿me equivoco?

Alec: Por supuesto que lo sé, todo nephilim lo sabe- dijo un poco molesto.

Anna: Era de esperarse, no esperaba que te ofendieras

Alec: yo no me ofendí.

Anna: A mi parecer si lo hiciste

Magnus: ¿podríamos volver al asunto del peligro inminente?

Anna: Ejem… en fin sabrás entonces también acerca de… - Anna se vio interrumpida por un grito...

Pheobe: ¡PAPIS!

Toby: ¡Pheobe, espérame!

Magnus y Alec estaban perplejos

Alec: ¡¿Pheobe?! ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!

Pheobe: El tío Jace y Cassie estaban haciendo entrenamiento avanzado así que me escape :D

Magnus: ¡TE ESCAPASTE!¿ ¡SABES LO QUE PUDO HABERTE PASADO!?

Toby: yo trate de detenerla

Pheobe: eso no es cierto, tú también te aburrías, por eso me seguiste :3

Anna: hahahaha- que curiosa niña, mucho gusto por cierto

Pheobe: ¿Tú quién eres?- esa chica tenia los mismos ojos que su papi Magnus

Anna: Técnicamente soy tu tía, me llamo Anna un placer conocerte, y al parecer continuaremos esta conversación después….

Pheobe: ¡Yay tengo una tía nueva! ¿Uh? ¿Papi Alec?

Alec: ¡PUDO HABERTE ATROPELLADO UN AUTO, O TE PUDO HABER ATAACDO UNN DEMONIO! ¡PHEOBE BANE, ¿EN QUE ESTABS PENSANDO?!- dijo un Alec que estaba pasando en esos momentos por un pre infarto de tan solo imaginar lo que le pudo haber pasado a su hija

Magnus: Alec tiene razón, esta vez te has pasado de la rayo

Pheobe: Lo siento- murmuró – ¿papi Magnus, aún me darás la brillantina?

Magnus: No

Toby: jajajajajaa

Alec: Y tu señorito no te salvas de esta, espera a que Jace y CLARY se enteren de esto

Toby:¡ Noooo, no le digas a mi mama por favor, dile a papa si quieres pero no a ella D:!

********2 horas después*********

Después de dejar a Toby, con Jace, los Bane se encontraban de regreso a casa.

Magnus: Al final, no nos dijo cuál era ese peligro inminente

Alec: Me dio su número telefónico, se lo podemos preguntar después- dijo "Sigo sin creer que tenga un teléfono, por como viste parece salida del siglo pasado "pensó.

Magnus: además Anna dijo que aun teníamos bastante tiempo

Pheobe: Papis, ya les dije cuanto los quiero

Magnus: Pheobe- dijo en un tono de advertencia

Pheobe: mmmm…Papi Alec, ¿ya te dije cuanto lo siento?

Alec: Estas castigada jovencita- quería abrazar a su bebe cuando dijo esto, pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

*******Al día siguiente******

Magnus tenía que ir a ver un cliente, se sentía un poco culpable por como regaño a Pheobe a noche anterior, pero tenían que corregirla de vez en cuando. Se levantó de la cama, y se cambió, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Pheobe, y entonces vio a presidente Miau acurrucado junto a su princesa. Sonrió ante la escena, regreso a la habitación, le dejo una nota a Alec y se marchó.

Alec se despertó por un estridente tono, "nota mental, nunca más permitirle a Jace usar mi celular" pensó. Agarro de mala gana su celular y leyó el mensaje " Demonios menores , calle St. George, ven rápido , con cariño Jace" .Suspiro , bueno al menos Magnus cuidaría de Pheobe , entonces vio la nota " Alec , un cliente me llamo urgentemente , llegare tarde , con amor Magnus". Alec se apresuró en llamar a la única persona que en esos momentos no estaría peleando con los demonios.

Alec: ¿Aló? Simon, si soy yo Alec, ¿podrías cuidar a Pheobe? , si también tengo que ir a St. George, gracias, voy para allá.

******Un portal y una Pheobe recién despertada después****

Pheobe estaba enojada, no le gustaba despertarse temprano, y para colmo cuando finalmente estuvo consciente estaba en casa de su tía Isabel. Pero bueno ya estaba hecho, decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo acurrucada en el sofá, se levantó y busco a sus primos, quizás July podría jugar con ella. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su prima, y… al parecer estaría indispuesta por un rato, cuando ella y su tío Simon veían un comic, eran caso perdido. "Tal vez Ian quiera jugar" pensó, Ian era su primo favorito, le leía historias y la defendía de Cassie, el definitivamente jugaría con ella.

Ian: muy bien, ahora se añade el azúcar- decía mientras añadía sal en cantidades inhumanas

Ian estaba en la cocina, con la tía Isabel cocinándoles día y noche a sus primos, Pheobe sentía lastima por ellos, entendía porque su primo quería aprender a cocinar, aunque por lo visto este había heredado el talento culinario e su tía Isabel .Por lo que decidió no molestarlo. Pheobe regresó a las sala, y vio un portal abrirse.

Pheobe: ¿uh? Hola tía Anna – saludo entusiasta

Al otro lado del portal, Anna le sonreía y la llamaba con la mano, Pheobe decidió ir a jugar con su nueva tía, parecía una persona muy amable y su casa parecía un lugar muy bonito. Saltó en el portal y este se cerró tras de ella.

Cuando Simon, Ian y July llegaron a la sala al sentir que un portal extraño había abierto en su casa, Pheobe ya no estaba.

**Hehehehe lamento no haber subido capitulo… tuve unos problemillas por ahí…. De todas maneras espero que les guste… ^^ y también espero que nada malo le pase a Pheobe… **

**Sin más que reportar **

**The14Darkgirl**


	4. Chapter 4 : El nacimiento de un dúo

Anna estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Pheobe haya atravesado e portal. En verdad esa niña era muy impulsiva, casi como él solía ser a su edad, sonrió ante la idea.

Pheobe: Hola tía Anna: D

Anna: Oh… perdóname estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, supongo que te estarás preguntando porque te traje aquí

Pheobe: ohm... bueno la verdad es que yo creí que ibas a jugar mí: D

Anna: O.O

Pheobe: veras estaba aburrida en casa de mi tía Izzy, y a mí no me gusta estar aburrida, así que cuando abriste el portal pensé que jugarías conmigo

Anna: jajaja realmente eres una niña muy curiosa

Pheobe: Sip, me lo han dicho

Anna: en realidad yo no voy a jugar contigo, pero creo que a mis hijos les encantará la idea

Pheobe: ¿ ¡TENGO PRIMOS!? , bueno además de la innombrable, Ian, July y Toby, ¿tengo primos normales?

Anna: yo no los consideraría normales, pero creo que sí te agradaran, sígueme por favor

Pheobe: okay: D

Así Pheobe se adentró más en aquella casa, era bastante grande, y como su tía Izzy diría enchapada a la antigua. Era bonita sí, pero muy anticuada para su gusto.

Pheobe: tía Anna

Anna: ¿Si querida?

Pheobe: ¿Cómo son mis primos? ¿Les agradare?

Anna: creo que será mejor que lo averigües tu misma- respondió al mismo tiempo que abría una gran puerta- niños, me gustaría presentarles a su prima Pheobe, Pheobe ellos son tus primos, la niña es Audrey y el antisocial de allá es Philipe

Philipe: ¡MAMA! ¿Por qué Siempre dices eso?

Anna: Es la verdad mi niño, es la verdad

Philipe : yo no soy un antisocial- ve a Pheobe- …- se esconde tras Anna- mmm hola

Audrey: YAY TENGO UNA PRIMA XD

Pheobe: mmm esto... hola mi nombre es Pheobe Bane: 3

Audrey: Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Audrey :3

Philipe: eso ya lo dijo mama

Audrey: no importa XD , ¿mama? , creí que no teníamos primos papa no tiene hermanos vivos, y tu hermano Magnus y tú no se hablan

Anna: Audrey , Pheobe es l hija de Magnus , la conocí el otro día , cuando fui a hablar con su padre

Pheobe estaba muy tímida , nunca había sido así con sus primos, pero a los otros los conocía desde que tenía memoria … no sabía que decir o hacer , era la primera vez que se sentía así

Audrey: ohhh ya veo, Pheobe ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pheobe:…. Cumplo 8 el mes que viene

Audrey: :D yo tengo – cuenta con los dedos – uno … dos .. Tres….

Philipe : tienes 8- mira a Pheobe de nuevo y se vuelve a esconder

Anna: bueno niños los dejo para que se conozcan , Pheobe avísame cuando quieras que te envié de regreso a casa

Pheobe: Okay tía

Philipe: noooo! Mama! No me dejes solo con ella!

Pheobe: Hey , yo no te voy a comer

Anna: Philipe compórtate – dicho esto Anna se fue

Audrey: siempre es así con los extraños

Pheobe: ohhh ya veo , y .. Emm ¿Qué hacen ustedes para divertirse?

Audrey: bueno yo juego con mis muñecas- dijo señalando un grupo de muñecas de porcelana- y el señorito toca el piano :3

Pheobe: Wow ustedes no saben divertirse

Audrey: ¿ a qué te refieres?

Pheobe: lo siento es que..

Audrey: mmm no te entiendo .. :D

Pheobe: a ver cómo me explico, bueno ustedes nunca han jugado en el parque , no han tenido peleas de barro,… o no les gusta molestar a su instructor en el entrenamiento- y se calló , Pheobe sabía que no debía hablar de cosas de cazador de sombras frente a niños mundanos, y sus nuevos primos eran bueno no sabía si ellos eran medio mundanos o completamente mundanos

Audrey: ¿entrenamiento? Ohhh.. Te refieres al entrenamiento como cazador de sombras… nuestro padre es nuestro instructor , y molestarlo no es algo muy recomendable

Pheobe: ¡¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN SON NEPHIlIM?!

Audrey: en parte sí.. Pero no me cambies el tema , me estabas explicando cuales son cosas divertidas según tu

Pheobe: jajaja lo siento , es que estoy acostumbrada a que no hayan muchos nephilims donde yo vivo

Audrey: mmm de hecho eres la primera nephilim que vemos , bueno aparte de papa

Pheobe: ohhh, yo de hecho me entreno con mis primos en el instituto

Audrey: ¡¿CONOCES UN INSTITUTO?!

Pheobe: Sip , voy allá con mi papa Alec y mi tío Jace a veces

Audrey: Wow ….¿ Has cazado ya algún demonio?

Pheobe: No .. Aun soy en palabras de mi tío Jace muy enana para hacerlo

Audrey: jajaja enana jajaja

Pheobe: Hey , no te burles , tú no eres más alta que yo

Audrey:…. Pero somos más altas que Philipe

Pheobe:….. Si

Audrey y Pheobe: entonces…. Philipe es el enano XD

Philipe: Hey….- mira a Pheobe- yo … no .. Emm .. Bueno…

Audrey: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Pheobe: AJAJAJAJAJA , si eres divertida olvida todo lo que te dije

Audrey: jajaja …. Y tú también lo eres Pheobe, …. Pero ya en serio … a ver según tu definición de diversión creo que ya se a que podemos jugar :D

Pheobe: en serio… genial y que hay que hacer….

Audrey: veras mi plan es…- susurros al oído

Pheobe: oh- susurra de vuelta

Philipe: oigan ustedes dos ..- mirada maléfica de parte de Pheobe y Audrey- mama… ¡mama!

Audrey: mama está muy lejos para escucharte hermanito

Pheobe: además no tienes idea de lo divertido que será- dijo , en ese momento Philipe estaba acorralado en una esquina del cuarto con unas amenazadoras Pheobe y Audrey acercándose

Philipe: Audrey …. Tú debes respetarme soy tu hermano mayor y..

Audrey: ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!

Pheobe: ¡ AL LA CARGA!

Philipe: ¡ AHHHH! ¡ NO ALT… JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJA!¡

Después de que el pobre de Philipe cayó fulminado por el brutal ataque de cosquillas Pheobe , y Audrey se miraron entre ellas satisfechas y sonrieron … ese era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad

**** En casa de Simon y Isabel****

Alec: ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PERMITIDO QUE ALGUIEN SE LLLVE A NUESTRA HIJA!- grito a Simon

Magnus: Alec… cálmate … si te desesperas no encontremos a Pheobe

Alec.: si , tienes razón Magnus

Isabel: y ustedes dos ni se les ocurra huir …- dijo cuándo noto a sus dos hijos tratando de desaparecer disimuladamente por el corredor

Ian:…. Pero mama , nosotros no tuvimos la culpa

July: si es verdad … Pheobe no estaba conmigo ni con Ian en ese momento

Isabel: ustedes dos son mayores que ella se supone, que la deberían cuidar

Ian: pero el adulto irresponsable a cargo era papa D:

Simon: Izzy , tienen razón fue mi culpa , no debí haber estado tan distraído en ese momento , pero ahora lo importante es tratar de averiguar quien querría llevarse a Pheobe y lo mas importante el porqué

Magnus: Tienes razón Samuel … si queremos encontrar a Pheobe ..

Simon: Mi nombre es Simon

Magnus: si como digas , ahora de vuelta al asunto

Alec: Pheobe , no es una niña tonta , ella no se iría con alguien que no conociera

Magnus: Ya llamamos a Jace y Clary, y Pheobe no estaba con ellos .. Tampoco está con tu madre… .. No hay más personas que conozcamos que puedan hacer un portal y… espera un minuto

Alec: no creerás que…

Magnus: no perdemos nada tratando, llámala

Alec: de acuerdo- dicho esto saco su celular y marco el número de Anna

****** De vuelta con Pheobe y Audrey******

Pheobe: YAHOOO – decía mientras saltaba desde lo alto de un árbol seguida de cerca por Audrey

Audrey: WIIIIIII

Pheobe pensó que ese sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, había comido galletas de su tía , habían atacado innumerables veces a su primo Philipe .. Y ahora estaban jugando con a zambullirse en hojas

Philipe: Pheobe … Audrey … mama las llama

Audrey: ya vamos- dijo saliendo de en medio de las hojas

Pheobe: jajaja .. Vamos a saltar de nuevo verdad ..

Audrey: me leíste la mente

Philipe: Locas…

Audrey: Aburrido

Pheobe: Bajito

Philipe: están locas- dijo antes de volver adentro

Pheobe: y a toda honra XD- le grito

Audrey: tu nivel de normalidad es superior al nuestro eso es todo- le dijo a su hermano

Pheobe: Oye Audrey… dijo echándose en las hojas

Audrey: ¿Sip?

Pheobe:¿ tu hermano va a ser tu parabatai?

Audrey: No lo creo.. Es demasiado "clásico" para mí XD

Pheobe: no .. Me refiero antes de que yo viniera .. Él iba a ser tu parabatai..

Audrey: No… papa nos dijo que nuestras personalidades y estilos de combate eran demasiado opuestos

Pheobe: ¿En serio?

Audrey: Sip , además nunca creí que yo llegaría a tener un parabatai… a papa no le gustan las personas extrañas- dijo esto último con un a triste mirada

Pheobe: Ohhh …. Entonces .. ¿Te gustaría ser mi parabatai?

Audrey: En serio ,.. Quieres que yo sea tu parabatai

Pheobe: estas sorda o que , claro que si

Audrey: ¿entonces nuestro dúo dinámico será oficial?

Pheobe: Porque nosotras somos…

Audrey: Pheobe…

Pheobe: y Audrey…

Pheobe y Audrey: EL DUO DE BRILLANTINA *O*… jajajajajajaja

Philipe: señoritas escarchadas ..¿Ya acabaron?- dijo un Philipe escondido tras su madre

Audrey: que quieres saco de papas

Philipe: ¿pero qué?

Pheobe: ¿?

Audrey: lo siento me emocione XD

Philipe: Q_Q no estoy gordo- dijo al borde del llanto y corriendo en circulitos de desesperación

Anna: Pheobe… te dije que llamaras a tus papas hace 3 horas para avisarles que estabas aquí

Pheobe: .. En eso estoy XD

Anna: oh me parece estupendo .. Creo que te encantara explicarles la situación a tus papas

Alec: OYE TU , NO ES SU CULPA ¿ A QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE LE OCURRE LLEVARSE A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA SIN AVISAR A SUS PADRES?-dijo un no muy feliz Alec apareciendo por detrás de Anna , junto a un tampoco muy feliz Magnus

Magnus: Técnicamente la secuestradora eres tú

Pheobe: Papas la tía Anna no tiene la culpa .. Yo fui quien quiso venir

Audrey:¿ ellos son tus papas?

Pheobe: Sip

Alec: Pheobe despídete nos vamos a casa

Pheobe: está bien…. Adiós tía Anna , adiós Phil … y adiós mi futura parabatai XD… adiós tío Eric

Audrey: adiós parabatai futura XD

Philipe: adiós loca

Anna: adiós Pheobe

Entonces una de las muñecas de Audrey dijo con voz profunda y varonil : adiós mocosa

Alec: .-.

Magnus : okay… vámonos antes que esto se torne más extraño- dijo, abrió un portal y salió de allí seguido por su familia.

****** EXTRA*****

Eric: creo que los asuste..

Anna: no como crees.. ¬¬

Audrey: Papa :D , adivina adivinador… quien tiene una futura parabatai :3

Eric: usted no señorita

Audrey: pero ya se lo prometí a Pheobe D:

Eric: he dicho que no

Philipe: papa estas siendo injusto

Eric: no no lo soy

Audrey: si si lo eres

Eric: NO NO LO SOY

Audrey: SI SI LO ERES

Eric : QUE NO!

Audrey: QUE SI!

Eric : QUE NO!

Audrey: QUE SI!

Eric : QUE NO!

Audrey: QUE SI!

Eric : QUE NO!

Audrey: QUE SI!

Philipe: Mama .. A veces pienso que es muy duro ..

Anna: que cosa querido

Philipe: ser el único cuerdo de la casa

Anna: ahh eso .. Tu papa aun es un niño para algunas cosas .. Pero por suerte no para todo

Eric: yo no lo veo así …

Anna: …¬¬ Sip a veces eres solo un mocoso

Eric: ¬¬ y tú una anticuada…

Y viendo como sus padres se ponían a pelear sobre estupideces de nuevo Philipe suspiro… definitivamente era duro ser el único cuerdo de la casa.

**Me pregunto si castigare a Pheobe por andar escapándose a cada rato ¬¬… supongo que sí, y sin nada más que reportar me despido B|**

**The14Darkgirl**


	5. Chapter 5: la visita

De regreso a casa de los Bane, unos días después:

Pheobe: Papa Alec….

Alec:….

Pheobe: Papa Alec….

Alec:….

Pheobe: ¡Papa Alec!

Alec:….

Pheobe: ¿¡Papa Alec!?

Alec: Pheobe... sigo molesto contigo

Pheobe: ow…papa Magnus

Magnus: ¿si?

Alec: es en serio Magnus, ella anda de escapista por ahí… ¿¡y tú la perdonas así no más?!

Magnus: te recuerdo que ella fue técnicamente secuestrada

Alec: ¬¬ estas de su lado verdad...

Magnus: mira su carita… como enojarse .- contesto mientras Pheobe hacia uso de una de sus mejores caritas tiernas

Alec: Bueno… es inútil tratar de discutir con ustedes dos

Pheobe: papi Alec, lo siento la tía Anna me dijo que los llamara y yo no les hice caso

Alec: supongo que habrás estado muy distraída

Pheobe: Sip, Audrey y yo hicimos un montón de cosas: D , comí muchas galletas , saltamos desde lo alto sin arneses- y se calló… acababa de lograr una conversación con su papa Alec después de su escapada … y se le ocurría decir eso

Alec:¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?!

Magnus: Alec , tranquilo , seguro que Pheobe lo decía en broma…

Alec: PHEOBE!

Pheobe: bueno yo este …. Papa Alec .. Tú y el tío Jace son parabatai ¿no?

Alec: Pheobe , no me cambies de tema

Pheobe: no lo estoy haciendo

Magnus: si si lo estas

Pheobe: … yo este …..¡Voy a tener parabatai! XD

Alec: ¿¡ en serio!? Wow , supongo que será Toby .. El chico es un poco raro pero creo que con el tiempo harán un gran dúo

Pheobe: no papa Alec… mi parabatai será Audrey :3

Alec: pero si apenas la conoces… no creo que sea buena idea

Pheobe: pero si cuando estábamos juntas éramos dinamita XD , además nosotras somos:…..El dúo de brillantina *O*

Magnus: jajaja… espera brillantina … ¡¿ósea que a esa niña le gusta también la brillantina?!

Pheobe: Sip :D

Magnus: entonces creo que ha quedado más que claro que tienen una conexión especial, además hoy en día hay muy pocas personas con nuestros geniales gustos

Alec: ¬¬ sigo diciendo que te estas apresurando

Pheobe: :D entonces… podría Audrey venir a jugar conmigo .. Así ustedes la conocerían e incluso podríamos entrenar juntas y todos sabrían cuan buen par hacemos XD

Alec: tendría que arreglar todo para que ella venga … pero creo que es una buena idea

Magnus: Hey .. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de arreglar el departamento..

Alec: ¿sin magia?, porque no quiero encontrar una de tus "sorpresitas mágica" por ahí

Magnus: Pheobe no te gustaría ir de compras conmigo

Pheobe: YAY

Alec: esperen ust-pero cuando de comprar se trata esos dos son más veloces que un rayo XD, así que el pobre de Alec .. Se vio solo ante la gran tarea de arreglar la casa y además coordinar la posible visita de Audrey… bueno por eso debía empezar, cogió su teléfono y busco a Anna entre sus contactos y llamo..

Voz: ¿Alo?

Alec: " una voz de hombre … que raro " Hola.. Estará Anna

Voz: No

Alec: pero si este es su número- pero solo obtuvo de respuesta unos exasperantes "Beep … Beep …. Beep "…"que raro " pensó y volvió a llamar a Anna … ese número era el correcto .. Amenos que Jace hubiese cogido su teléfono.. No había duda.

Voz: ¿Aló?

Alec: "de nuevo este tipo"-pensó- Hola , podrías poner al teléfono a Anna … ¿por favor?

Voz: No

Alec: Señor … este es su número , estoy seguro , así que si no le molesta … necesito hablar con ella.

Voz: -envoltura de caramelo siendo aplastada- ¿qué? perdón no lo escucho- más ruiditos de bolsa- creo que hay interferencia…..

Alec: ¡CONOZCO ESE TRUCO! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ANNA!- grito .. Generalmente era muy paciente .. Pero ese tipo estaba colmando su paciencia

Voz: Quien lo diría no llegaste tan tarde a la repartición de cerebros…

Alec: ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

Voz: Pardon Monsieur .. Usted es aquel que llama sin motivo alguno a MI ESPOSA, realmente espero que….- dijo .. Pero su voz fue silenciada por una sonora cachetada, al otro lado de la línea Alec se preguntaba qué había pasado.. Por lo menos el atorrante se había callado.

Alec: ¿Aló?

Anna: perdón por eso Alec … cierta personita estaba un poco más molesta de lo usual

Alec: ese tipo era tu esposo

Anna: así es , como podrás entender él no es muy sociable que digamos

Alec: si ya me di cuenta

Anna: sinceramente me disculpo por todo lo que te haya dicho

Alec: no te preocupes ….. En fin.. Te llamaba para preguntarte si es que tu hija te hay dicho algo acerca de..

Anna: de ser parabatai de Pheobe .. Sí lo comentó.. Pero creo que es muy pronto para eso

Alec: exactamente lo mismo que pienso yo… quería saber si te parece buena idea que esas dos se reúnan de nuevo , Pheobe no deja de insistir

Anna: lo mismo pasa con Audrey

Alec: además quizás podrían entrenar juntas algún día …

Anna: para que esas dos se conozcan mejor …creo que es una maravillosa idea

Alec: entonces .. Te parece bien si Audrey viene esta vez.. Sería lo justo a pesar que la otra vez fue más un secuestro que otra cosa

Anna: querido .. Yo ya me había disculpado por eso

Alec: pues yo aún no lo supero

Anna: entonces volviendo al tema… hay un pequeño problema

Alec:¿Cuál es?

Anna : a Audrey le encantara ir .. Pero no sin su hermano

Alec: pues que vengan los dos sino Pheobe me lo recriminara para siempre

Anna: ¿seguro que no hay problema?

Alec: he lidiado con peores ¬¬ … te parece que sea este viernes…

Anna: su padre no estará feliz con eso… el viernes será ^ ^ , los dejare en tu casa a las 9 ¿te parece?

Alec: si no hay problema , entonces hablamos luego … debo ir a preparar la cena

Anna: bueno en ese caso , me despido

Alec: Adiós- y colgó,… eso fue inesperadamente fácil, ahora solo tenía que preparar todo para ese viernes.

*****salto mágico temporal hacia ese viernes en casa de Jace, Clary y sus engendros .. Digo hijos****

Toby: mama…. Pheobe no me quiere.. TT^TT

Clary: Toby por que dices eso.. Claro que te quiere.. Eres una cosita adorable ^^

Jace: no tanto como yo

Clary: ¬¬ como decía .. Ella si te quiere , porqué dices eso

Toby: porque cuando la llame para ir a jugar este viernes .. Me dijo que tenía mejores planes – dijo sollozando

Cassie: de seguro estaría pensando en ir a entrenar conmigo , digo cuantas veces tienes esa oportunidad

Clary: ¡Cassie ! Toby , tranquilo ¿ estarás mejor si fueses a entrenar con tu papa y tu hermana hoy?

Cassie: Pero mama papa y yo practicaremos combate avanzado

Jace: cierto .. Y Toby no llega a ese nivel todavía

Clary: Creo que entrenar un rato con él no les hará daño .. Además debo pasar a recoger algo al instituto por la tarde así que me llevare a Toby a esa hora para que ustedes dos puedan seguir con su entrenamiento

Jace: pero Clary..- mirada amenazadora de Clary- muy bien Toby vamos al instituto

Toby :YAY

Cassie: es enserio papa , cómo te dejas intimidar por – mirada más amenazadora de Clary- vámonos al instituto ^^

***** En el Instituto***

Pheobe: y por allá practicaremos nuestros saltos triples invertidos ,mi futura parabatai

Audrey: Wow *O* qué lugar para más grande

Philipe: ¿señor Alexander puedo ir a explorar por mi cuenta?

Alec: no lo creo te perderás

Philipe: mi padre me enseño el plano de este lugar… creo que podre encontrar la sala de entrenamiento :)

Alec: ¿y cómo es que tu padre tiene los planos?

Philipe: mama

Alec: brujos…¬¬, bueno ve pero regresa pronto

Desde la llegada de Audrey y Philipe , Alec no podía dejar de preguntarse porque esos dos se parecían tanto a Anna… se suponía que los brujos … aunque lo más probable era que su imaginación le esté jugando una pasada, después de todo era imposible que ellos estén emparentados con ella.

Pheobe:¡ PAPA !

Alec:¡¿?!- Pheobe le saco de sus pensamientos- que pasa bebe

Pheobe: no me digas bebe.. Yo ya soy grande

Alec: pero si nunca te ha molestado- y entonces vio a Audrey mirando entusiasmada a Pheobe, le pareció adorable, su bebe quería parecer fuerte ante su nueva prima

Audrey: Wow *O*

Al otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba el dúo de brillantina y Alec… aparecieron Jace y su prole… digo hijos

Jace:¡ ALEC!

Alec:¿Jace? ¿Chicos? Creí que hoy se quedarías en casa

Jace: bueno ese era mi asombroso plan , pero Cassie quería venir a entrenar , y Toby sufre de penas de amor así que los traje

Toby: ¡ PAPA YO NO SUFRO DE PENAS DE AMOR!

Cassie: si lo haces ahora engendro tráeme mi bolso de entrenamiento

Toby: si serás…

Cassie: oh perdona .. Señor BUAAA PHEOBE NO ME QUIERE – dijo en tono de burla

Toby: eres mala … .-. Eres muy mala

Cassie: no yo soy genial

Toby: ¬¬

Jace: mira Toby allí esta Pheobe…

Toby: no caeré en ese truco dos veces

Pheobe: hola Toby :D

Toby: .-. Mmmm que escuchaste

Pheobe: tú sabes que a la innombrable no la escucho XD

Toby : gracias :D

Alec: Pheobe no hay alguien a quien quieras presentar

Pheobe: ahh si … tío Jace , Toby , cosa les presento a mi futura parabatai :D Audrey :D

Audrey: Buenos días a todos – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Pheobe: no , así no hazlo como te enseñe

Audrey: mm okay Hola a todos :D

Alec: es la hija de la hermana de Magnus

Jace: la que secuestro a Pheobe el otro día

Alec: Sip

Jace: ohhh , y entonces estos dos son sus hijos adoptados…

Philipe: …. No- contesto desde las sombras

Jace: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Philipe: …

Audrey: mi hermano Philipe :D

Alec: … ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Audrey: *corre mientras los distraigo* ¡MIREN UN ELEFANTE VOLADOR!

Toby: *O* ¿Dónde?

Jace: …. Ustedes son adoptados

Alec: ¡JACE!- lo jala alejado del grupo- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te había ocurrido que probablemente ellos no sepan que son .. Tú ya sabes...

Jace: … ohhh.. Cierto… niños olviden lo que dije

Alec: *facepalm* ay Jace...

Philipe: nosotros …no somos adoptados

Audrey: :D Pheobe vamos a practicar saltos XD

Pheobe: pero Audrey… esta conversación esta interesante :D

Philipe: supongo que como el mayor es mi deber hablar con las personas grandes …* suspira* bueno.. Nosotros si somos hijos biológicos de mama y papa

Jace: jajajajajajaja si claro y yo no soy tan bello como un dios

Cassie: papa… tú no lo eres … yo si soy la mujer más bella del mundo

Jace: aun eres una niña… yo tengo el rostro de un ángel … pero de todas maneras supongo que habrás heredado algo de mi belleza XD

Alec: podrías volver al tema por favor… Philipe continúa

Philipe: bueno… si es de mi conocimiento que un brujo por lo general es estéril .. Y si logra concebir.. Bueno el feto nace…

Alec: hablas muy bien para ser tan pequeño

Philipe: POR EL ÁNGEL RAZIEL, soy mayor que Audrey..¬¬ ….solo que aún no he pegado el estirón

Alec: ohhh lo siento

Jace: si .. Supongo que no es tu culpa ser enano

Cassie: otro enano más a mi servidumbre

Audrey: Pheobe, si ella vuelve a decir algo así .-. Le arrojare mi zapato

Pheobe: créeme que a mí también me dan ganas pero … mi papa Alec se molestaría conmigo.

Philipe: ME DEJAN PROSEGUIR CON MI EXPLICACION

Alec: oh si … perdona .. Sigue

Philipe: gracias.. Bueno tanto yo como Audrey… deberíamos haber nacido muertos … pero supongo que sobrevivimos gracias a que somos hijos de papa

Alec:¿ mencionaste antes que tu padre era un nephilim no?

Philipe: así es.. Solo que papa es un poquito especial

Alec: explícate- y entonces a Philipe le entro su ataque de pánico escénico y se escondió tras Audrey

Audrey: Wow es un nuevo record 5 minutos seguidos en público – dijo anotando en una libreta suya

Jace: tranquilo chico

Toby: mientras no tengas nada de cereal encima no te atacare :D

Jace: Toby .. Eso no va ayudar mucho

Toby: solo quería dejar eso en claro .. Ah sí y – mirada asesina- aléjate de Pheobe

Philipe: tranquilo , no me interesan las menores

Jace: Wow ustedes son muy niños como para hablar eso

Alec:… Philipe ¿podrías continuar con tu explicación?

Philipe: no .. Papa me prohibió hablar más allá de eso

Alec: ¿tu padre te lo prohibió?

Philipe: él no confía tanto en ustedes como lo hace mama

Alec: .. Eso es sospechoso Jace tu qué opinas- pregunto a su parabatai.. Solo para darse cuenta que este al parecer se había aburrido de la conversación y se había llevado al resto a entrenar

Philipe: Por cierto señor Alexander

Alec: puedes decirme Alec

Philipe: señor Alec

Alec: ¿Por qué eres tan formal al hablar?

Philipe: papa me enseño

Alec: ¿enserio? , el señor extravagante …¿te enseño a hablar así?

Philipe: puede ser … así .. Pero no siempre… papa es medio bipolar :)

Alec: ohhh ya veo.. Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Philipe: 13

Alec: Wow igual que Cassie… la verdad es que no los aparentas

Philipe: lo sé..… suele pasar

Alec: bueno vamos a ver que hacen los demás

Philipe : okay…

***** Extra*****

Eric: ¡¿Y SI ALGO LES PASO?!

Anna: tranquilo cariño.. Estarán bien

Eric: ¡NO¡ NO ME VOY A CALMAR ,NO CONFIO EN ESOS NEPHILIMS DE CUARTA

Anna: pues deberías , yo si lo hago

Eric: ¡TU EST FOULLE!

Anna: cálmate

Eric: además ya deberías de haberle dicho a MA PRINCESSE que desista en tener parabatai

Anna: es su decisión no tuya

Eric: Quizás deba contarles..

Anna: ¬¬ no creo que su respuesta cambie , pero puedes tratar

Eric: oh mon cherie , donde estaría yo sin ti- la abraza

Anna: ¬/¬ no te pongas muy meloso

Eric: eso nunca- la besa

Anna: nunca cambiaras verdad

Eric: oui ,mon ange

**Ta da … bueno ese fue el cap de hoy.. Gracias por los reviews hasta ahora :) no castigar a Pheobe después de todo ella fue "secuestrada" … sin más que reportar .. esperen ah cierto casi lo olvido .. como Eric es de origen francés andará hablando francés por ahí las traducciones son:**

**Pardon Monsieur = perdone señor**

**Tu est foulle= estás loca**

**Ma princesse= mi princesa**

**Mon cherie =mi querida**

**Mon ange= mi ángel**

**The14Darkgirl**


	6. Chapter 6 : de saltos y bipolaridades

Estar en un instituto,… y con muchos niños nephilim era simplemente genial para Audrey lo más cercano a esto... bueno nada se podía comparar... generalmente ella, Phil y su papa, y a veces los dos la dejaban de lado al entrenar… por eso entendió a Toby cuando este puso mala cara al ver que su papa y esa espesa se aislaron para entrenar.

Pheobe: ¬¬ ves te dije que eso iba a pasar

Toby: eres Audrey ¿no?

Audrey: si :) , y ¿tú eres?

Toby: Tobías Herondale…. Pero puedes decirme Toby

Audrey: okay :D, me pregunto que pasara si me lanzo desde allá- dijo señalando un pedestal en lo alto

Pheobe: el tío Jace llamara a tus papas y ellos te gritan eso pasa .-.

Audrey: mmmm igual quiero probar XD

Pheobe: okay :D yo distraeré al soplón

Toby: yo no soy un soplón

Pheobe: si lo eres

Audrey: yay Toby el soplón XD

Desde la puerta Alec veía a los niños un poco...nostálgico… le parecía ayer que Toby y Pheobe eran unos bebes adorables… y ahora ellos estaban en pleno entrenamiento. Philipe que estaba viendo también la escena simplemente reía ... era divertido , muy divertido , nunca creyó que vería a otros cazadores de sombras … y sin embargo ahí estaba en el instituto... viendo "jugar tranquilamente " a su hermanita, Pheobe y ese niño. Pero como Philipe nunca tiene tiempo para estar relajado le pareció demasiado extraño que Audrey está tranquila… un momento donde estaba... hace un minuto estaba al costado de Pheobe...y ahora se había esfumado. Philipe levanto la vista y la vio…. ¿en qué momento Audrey había trepado hasta ese pedestal? No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones por mucho tiempo.

Audrey: YAHOOOO- grito antes de saltar

Philipe: NO TARADA ¡!

Pheobe:¡ Audrey!

Toby: D: noooo

Alec: Audrey NOO

Pero era demasiado tarde Audrey ya había saltado… y en teoría todo debería haber salido bien, pero Pheobe no había alcanzado a tomar posición… Jace, Alec, Cassie y Philipe estaban demasiado lejos como para atraparla. Y la gravedad no ayuda mucho que digamos… y Audrey termino estampada en el piso.

Pheobe: ¡AUDREY!

Audrey: uughhh…. Veo la luz la luz

Pheobe: Audrey TT^TT

Philipe: eres una suicida – y se agacho para levantarla

Audrey: auuu no me toques duele Q-Q

Alec: como esperabas que no te doliera

Jace: si niña eso fue demasiado arriesgado

Toby: pudiste haberte matado D:

Alec: llamare a Anna… esa pierna no luce muy bien

Audrey: ¡no mi patita D:!- dijo al percatarse en su pierna...

Philipe: menos mal... solo es una fractura

Cassie: no te entiendo hace un instante la mocosa casi se mata y ahora todo el mundo está preocupada por ella ¬¬

Philipe: es mi hermana menor…¬¬ es mi trabajo cuidarle, señor Alec creo que sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería

Alec: si creo que si

Pheobe: Audrey TT^TT lo siento si hubiera estado en mi puesto

Audrey: jajaja no te preocupes esto no es nada- dijo forzando una sonrisa- después de todo cayendo aprendes mejor :3

Jace: bien será mejor llevarla – dijo y se acercó a la niña para llevarla en brazos. Toby, Pheobe y Alec siguieron a Jace. Y Cassie se quedó a solas con Philipe conversando acerca de los hermanos menores. Jace dejo a Audrey en una camilla y fue junto a Alec en busca del botiquín que por algún extraño motivo o razón había desaparecido de su lugar.

Toby: oye ¿cómo lo sentiste?

Audrey: ¿Qué?

Toby: ¿qué sentiste en el momento en que estabas en el aire?

Audrey: ¿eh? Esto... fue genial sentía que podía volar… y luego la gravedad me contradijo ¬¬

Pheobe: para la próxima hay que calcular mejor la distancia

Audrey: si

Toby: ustedes dos no están en su sano juicio

Audrey: nop

Pheobe: oye y¿ Phil?

Audrey: por lo general estaría a mi lado regañándome como si fuera mama

Toby: iré a buscarlo :3

Audrey: gracias

****** Con Philipe y Cassie****

Philipe: y por eso no es buena idea hacer enojar a tus hermanos menores

Cassie: Wow, nunca creí que las canicas fueran así de letales

Philipe: papa le enseño a Audrey…. ¬¬

Cassie: jajaja me caes bien enano :)

Philipe: y tú no eres tan espesa como creía que eras

Cassie: lo se soy adorable ^^

Philipe: no te describiría exactamente así pero bueno ¬/¬

Cassie: pero para ser enano no estás tan mal ^/^

Toby: -.- okay fingiré que no oí nada de eso

Cassie: oh pero mira la hora en que te dignas en aparecer mi pequeño hobbit

Toby: soy más alto de lo normal para mi edad D: ¿Por qué eres así? TT^TT

Cassie: :D soy increíble lo sé

Philipe: ¿Cómo está?

Toby: bien… papa le enderezo la pierna y fue en busca del botiquín junto al tío Alec

Philipe: oh ya veo…. Será mejor que vaya a verla

Toby: si vete… lejos muy lejos de mi hermana .-. Me perturban mucho a mi corta edad TT^TT

**** En la enfermería****

Pheobe: estas mejor

Audrey: .-. No en momentos como estos estoy con ganas de atacar a alguien

Pheobe: pero me atacaras a mí… tu futura parabatai D:

Audrey: nop ^^ tu y yo somos el dúo de brillantina *O* así que no

Philipe: Emm Audrey ¿Cómo estás?

Audrey: RAWRRRR- grito antes de saltarle encima y empezar a arañar al pobre de Philipe

Philipe: D: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! ¡AHHH! ¡ PHEOBE!

Pheobe: creo o.o que no debo meterme

Eric: una de las pocas cosas sensatas que te oído decir hasta el momento diría yo

Pheobe: ¿tío Eric? ¿En qué momento llegaste?

Eric: estoy parado en esa esquina desde hace – mira su reloj- 10 minutos

Pheobe: deberíamos separarlos- dijo señalando a sus primos

Eric: uhhh … bueno AUDREY, PHILIPE!

Audrey: ¿uh? Papa- dijo mientras seguía agarrando de los cabellos a Philipe

Philipe: papa creí que estabas con mama

Eric: lo estaba pero mon ange tuvo un mal presentimiento así que tuve que venir

Audrey: papa me duele Q-Q

Eric: nunca cambias verdad si tu as besoin de sauter comme ça …. Avísame por lo menos ma princesse

Audrey: ¡Bien sûr papa! :D

Pheobe: ¿eh?

Philipe: dijo que si ella tiene ganas de saltar así que le avise .-.

Pheobe: ohhh

Eric: por cierto Philipe ¿qué le ves a esa chica?

Philipe: ¡PAPA!

Eric: buhhh… solo quería saber ;D

Philipe: me parece bonita nada más ¬/¬

Eric: XD jajaja

Audrey: ¿de quién hablan?

Eric: del sol y de la luna… ahora mes enfants nos vamos a casa

Audrey: tan pronto D:

Eric: llevas aquí menos de una hora y casi te matas… nos vamos a casa

Pheobe: D: noooo, no te lleves a mi parabatai

Eric: niña me caes bien... pero ma princesse no tendrá una parabatai

Pheobe: pero ¿por qué?

Audrey: papa D:

Philipe: .-. Tomando decisiones arbitrarias desde las cruzadas ¬¬

Eric: …. Shh Philipe

Pheobe se paró delante de su tío y con una mirada desafiante le grito

Pheobe: USTED NO ES QUIEN PARA DECIR SI AUDREY TENDRA PARABATAI O NO

Eric: mira mocosa he sido bastante tolerante hasta ahora… pero no voy a permitir que una niña que no sabe absolutamente nada me conteste

Pheobe: EL QUE NO SABE NADA ERES TU

Eric: ¡¿PARDON?! MIRA MOCOSA Si NO TE ME HE DESECHO DE TI HSATA AHORA ES POR MA PRiNCESSE, NO JUEGUES CON TU SUERTE- dijo abriendo su saco negro ligeramente para que Pheobe mire su cuchillo...

Philipe: papa cálmate D:

Audrey: papa…. Te estas incendiando…

Eric: ¿Qué?- mira la punta de sus hombros que efectivamente estaba en llamas – oh, me pregunto que se sentirá quemarse :3... Quizás podría incendiar algo cuando este ardiendo

Philipe: PAPA BASTA DE TUS ANORMALIDADES

Eric: Q-Q yo quería incendiar el lugar…. ¬¬ tranquilo hijo, sabes que nunca les haría daño –dijo al mismo tiempo que el fuego se extinguía

Audrey: papa compórtate ¿eres un papa malo?

Eric: no… Eric es un papa bueno

Philipe: ¿entonces?

Eric: no debo incendiar nada enfrente de mis hijos- dijo derrotado

Pheobe: O_O

Audrey: siempre es así, generalmente mama lo controla pero como ella no esta

Pheobe: pero igual que alguien me explique por qué no podemos ser parabatais

Eric: porque yo lo digo :3

Philipe: papa .-.

Eric: ¡A CALLAR!

Pheobe: lo estás haciendo de nuevo

Eric: ¿Qué cosa?- le contesto amablemente con una sonrisa tétrica

Pheobe: .-. Nada

Audrey: papa siempre es así XD

Pheobe: no es muy normal que digamos

Philipe: somos hijos de un nephilim y una bruja… ¿realmente esperabas algo normal viniendo de nosotros?

Eric: Ma princesse no tendrá parabatai y punto

Audrey: pero papa D:

Pheobe: usted es un malo... si usted no ha tenido parabatai no hablar... para un cazador de sombras encontrar parabatai es una suerte debería estar feliz por su hija no ponerse terco como una mula

Philipe: Pheobe tiene razón papa

Audrey: si, yo voy a tener parabatai y no podrás detenerme XD

Eric: …. Continuaremos esta discusión en casa, mes enfants ya nos vamos despídanse- dijo antes de levantar a Audrey de la camilla y cargarla.

Audrey: okay… adiós mi parabatai

Philipe: adiós Pheobe

En ese instante entraron Alec, cargando el botiquín, Jace y sus engendros

Jace: Se puede saber quién eres tú

Alec: esa voz… ¡tú eres el esposo de Anna!

Toby: ósea que este tipo es el papa de Audrey

Cassie: duhh… eso es obvio

Toby: ¬¬

Eric: Au revoir monsieurs- dijo antes de abrir un portal e irse del lugar con sus hijos dejando en el lugar a unos muy confundidos Jace y Alec , una Cassie y un Toby curiosos y una Pheobe preocupada.

******* Salto mágico y temporal con Anna y su familia*****

Eric: ves te dije que no debías dejarlos ir

Anna: ¬¬ cállate- dijo mientras curaba la pierna de Audrey

Philipe: papa por qué yo sano más rápido que Audrey

Eric: porque te pareces más a mí :3

Audrey: papa me perturba que tú hagas esa cara

Anna: querido compórtate

Eric: está bien ¬¬

Audrey: papa por qué quieres separar al dúo de brillantina D:

Eric: ¿a esa niña también le gusta esa atrocidad?

Audrey: Sip

Eric: lo que faltaba

Philipe: papa… no lo entiendo tu sueles ser más serio en cuanto asuntos de nephilims se tratan.-. Si tú no has tenido parabatai no creo que debas oponerte a algo de lo cual no tienes conocimiento

Anna: Eric…. Creo que es hora que les digas…. Iré a prepararte algo de te

Eric: Merci mon ange… uhhh bueno niños…

Philipe: contarnos ¿Qué?

Audrey: siiii qué cosa ocultas papa

Eric: bueno… para empezar- dijo sentándose en su sillón y mirando al techo- yo si tuve parabatai

Audrey: :O entonces no entiendo por qué no quieres a que yo tenga

Philipe: ¿Qué paso?

Eric: yo…yo…. yo le maté

**DUN DUN DUN :D en el siguiente capítulo hare un flashback con respecto al pasado de Eric :3, lamento haberme retrasado con el capítulo…. Pero se me acaban las vacaciones y estoy en medio de preparativos y bueno esas cosas -.-, para la siguiente vez ahora que tendré un poquito más de tiempo pienso publicar dos cosas... el siguiente capítulo….y una entrevista con los personajes :3, como compensación por haberme desaparecido, así que por favor pregúntenles lo que quieran en los reviews y ellos les contestaran maso menos el próximo sábado :D **

**Traducciones**

**Mes enfants: mis niños**

**Merci mon ange: gracias mi ángel**

**Ma princesse: mi princesa**

**Bien sûr papa: por supuesto papa**

**Au revoir monsieurs: adios señores**

**Sin más que reportar**

**The14darkgirl **


	7. Chapter 7 : memorias

Philipe y Audrey estaban pasmados, su padre no solo les había ocultado el hecho que tenía parabatai, sino que también que lo había asesinado

Audrey: pa… pa

Philipe: ¿porque?

Eric: ¿uh?

Philipe: porque harías algo así, papa, ¿Por qué?

Eric: yo... esto... mmmm

Audrey: ósea que si yo tengo parabatai lo acabare matando D:

Eric: no no no, eso no pasara… me refiero a que…uughhh porque es tan difícil explicarle las cosas a ustedes

Audrey: No quiero lastimar a Pheobe :( - dijo al borde del llanto

Eric: ma princesse … je suis vraiment desolée

Anna volvió a la sala con una bandeja de bocaditos y té..., pero no espero encontrar una escena así, sabía acerca de lo que paso... pero no esperaba que le afectara tanto a Eric, y sus hijos tenían unas caras de depresión muy notorias, si quería que su familia siguiera de la misma manera de la que amaba, debía intervenir ahora.

Anna: Niños, ¿Cómo están?

Audrey: NO QUIERO MATAR A PHEOBE TT^TT

Anna: ¿pero qué? ¿Quién te dijo que pasaría algo así?

Philipe: papa...-dijo señalándolo

Anna: ¡ERIC!

Eric: Yo nnn… necesito un trago. Y sin más salió de la sala

Audrey: BUAHHHHH ¡NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!

Anna: Tenía que dejar a Eric decir las cosas ¬¬

Philipe: ¿mama?

Anna: Escuchen niños les voy a contar una historia :D

Philipe: papa no tiene nada de tacto verdad

Anna: no , ni un mísero gramo de tacto

Audrey: ¿una historia?

Anna: si es una historia que paso hace mucho , mucho tiempo

Philipe: ¿y de que trata?

Audrey: ¿hay caballeros y dragones? *O* - dijo una ya recuperada Audrey

Anna: caballeros sí , dragones… no

Audrey: aww

Philipe: ¿y hay princesas?

Anna: si , se puede decir que sí

Philipe y Audrey estaban emocionados , las historias de su mama siempre eran geniales, y después de enterarse que su papa era más psicópata de lo que pensaban .. Era la medicina perfecta

Anna: Esta historia, no es un cuento como siempre niños, esta vez les contare algo muy especial.. Su padre y yo esperábamos contarles cuando fuesen más grandes, pero… con todo lo que está por venir , y su padre más histérico cada día , creo que es la ocasión perfecta.

Philipe: ósea… que es algo importante

Audrey: ow empieza ya mama *O*

Anna: está bien … hace mucho tiempo…

Eric: hic… espera…mon ange…hic- dijo un no muy sobrio Eric

Anna: ¿Eric? ¿CUÁNTO HAS TOMADO?

Eric: una botella hic … o tal vez eran dos… no se ….hic… por ahí perdí la.. Hic… cuenta

Anna: ¡Eric!

Eric: oui ~

Anna: tenías que ser tú

Eric: :3 , hic…. Bueno mes … hic .. Enfants yo les contare el…..- y entonces Eric corrió a toda velocidad al baño

Anna: NO TE ATREVAS A VOMITAR , HE LIMPIADO EL BAÑO AYER

Eric: muy bien niños ya que ahora estoy mejor y aun lo suficiente ebrio para contarles la historia :D , empezare

Anna: Cariño , tú no tienes tacto, déjame a mi

Eric: NO YO QUIERO DECIRLES A MES ENFANTS

Anna: Esta bien- suspira- pero cuando se te pases de la raya te desmayare .-.

Eric: sabes que eso no tiene mucho efecto en mí

Anna: lo sé , pero te noqueare lo suficiente como para explicarles con bonitas palabras que paso

Audrey: papa … si mataste a tu parabatai ….¿eres un asesino?

Philipe: Claro Audrey, pero tratándose de papa , no me sorprendería que fuese uno serial

Anna: ¡Philipe!

Eric: Muy bien … Hace mucho , mucho tiempo

Audrey: ¿Cuánto tiempo? :3

Eric: mucho

Philipe: ¿papa?

Eric: …. Mucho…., bueno ese no es el punto

Audrey: ¿de qué trata la historia?

Eric: de algo

Anna: es la historia de cómo tu papa y yo nos conocimos

Philipe:¿y donde entra el asesinato de parabatai aquí?

Eric: VAN A ESCUCHAR MI HISTORIA O QUÉ

Audrey: te escuchamos papa

Philipe: .-. ¿Cruzadas?

Eric: muy bien hace mucho tiempo…..

_**** Hace mucho tiempo****_

_Eric: padre … ¿por cuánto tiempo se ira esta vez?_

_Jonathan: No lo sé …, pero sé un buen niño y cuida a tu hermana mientras no estoy- añadió sonriendo_

_Eric: Así lo haré padre_

_Jonathan le removió el cabello a su hijo , era un gesto con el que se había acostumbrado a expresarle cariño , no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría, con un demonio mayor azolando la región , él y sus compañeros podrían manejarlo, pero le preocupaban sus hijos , como parte de la primera generación, ellos y muchos de los otros niños que habían nacido después del regalo de Raziel a la humanidad, debían de ser protegidos y entrenados desde corta edad, pues ellos serían el futuro de los nephilim, sí … el futuro.._

_Eric: ¿padre?- la voz del pequeño lo saco de su ensoñación_

_Jonathan: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Eric: ¿por qué no puedo ir con usted?_

_Jonathan : Todavía eres muy pequeño_

_Eric :oh ya veo… pero ¿Cuándo sea más grande podre acompañarlo, a usted , David y mi tía?_

_Jonathan: no solo debes crecer físicamente hijo , también debes entrenar muy duro_

_Eric: Lo entiendo padre.. Suerte en su misión- contesto el pequeño, su padre le sonrió otra vez y se dirigió a la salida_

_***Interrupción***_

Audrey : O_O

Philipe: O_O

Eric: ¿Qué?

Audrey: SOMOS NIETOS DE JONATHAN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS

Eric: oui

Philipe: ¡Y RECIEN SE TE OCURRIO DECIRNOSLO PAPA!

Eric: creí que sería mejor que vivieran sin saberlo :3

Audrey y Philipe: ¡¿EH?!

Eric: muy bien seguiré :D

Anna: ¬¬ te dije que les debíamos haber contado esto antes

_****Continuamos*****_

_Era una noche tormentosa , habían pasado días desde que Jonathan había marchado _

_Catherine: ¿hermano? –dijo una niña asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor_

_Eric: ¿Qué sucede?-dijo irguiéndose un poco en su cama_

_Catherine: tuve un mal sueño _

_Eric: Ven aquí- le dijo haciendo espacio en su cama- ahora cuéntame qué soñaste_

_Catherine: hermano … en mi sueño un demonio … un demonio te atacaba y… -dijo con lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos- tuve miedo hermano… yo estaba allí y no podía hacer nada…. Madre ya no está … no quería perder a mi hermano también…-dijo abrazándolo_

_Eric: no te preocupes por eso… yo soy fuerte .. Entreno a diario con la espada… no moriré fácilmente….-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana- además nunca estas sola … siempre nos tendrás a papa, David y a la tía Abigail_

_Catherine: ….gracias hermano- dijo sonriéndole_

_Eric: Muy bien – dijo soltándola y levantándose de su cama- te llevare a tu cuarto .. Es tarde y debes dormir_

_Catherine: pero .._

_Eric: sin peros, te llevare a tu cuarto y te dormirás _

_Catherine: está bien … pero solo si mi hermano espera hasta que concilie el sueño_

_Eric: está bien , vamos ya_

_Después de que Catherine estuviera por fin dormida… Eric regreso a su habitación, la pequeña interrupción de su hermanita le había quitado el sueño, se asomó por la ventana… y vio a la ciudad que su padre y los primeros nephilim habían fundado años antes … Alicante, … y sin embargo siempre trataba de ver más allá…. Quería conocer que se encontraba más allá de Idris … más allá de todo esto… deseaba conocer el mundo… quizás ahora que su padre se encontraba ausente… le era fácil engañar a esos tontos guardias de las puertas …solo tenía que escabullirse y sería libre…pero no podía dejar a su hermana….aunque Alicante era un lugar seguro … y Catherine no notaría su ausencia hasta la mañana , entusiasmado por su plan Eric cogió una bolsa donde puso una daga que su padre le había regalado un año antes… una capa y salió en busca de aventura_

_***** Y dale con lo mismo ¬¬****_

Philipe: TE ESCAPASTE

Eric: no me escape… solo Salí a curiosear por un rato

Audrey: papa… tenías una hermanita…¿ y qué le pasó? ¿Acaso tú la…?

Eric: cuando crecimos nos fuimos distanciando más y más …. Ella solía pasar más tiempo con Abigail… y cuando esta se volvió una hermana de hierro… ella la siguió.. No he sabido de ella desde entonces… Yo solía pasar más tiempo con mi padre y con David… bueno con mi padre solía entrenar más que nada.. Y David me enseño cosas básicas de medicina.

Audrey: oh…. ¿Y la extrañas?

Eric: a veces… pero …. Mmmm… mejor seguiré

Philipe: papa…. Cuántos años tienes… siempre te moleste con las cruzadas ya sabes por la armadura en la sala y eso… pero nunca imagine realmente que fueses tan viejo

Eric: saben muy poco de mi … y es mejor así… preferiría no contarles… solo deben saber acerca del poder que llevan dentro… no sus orígenes ,…. Ni nada de esto

Philipe: :( sigue

Eric: … bueno

_**** Continuamos****_

_Eric: está muy oscuro … no me verán :D- dijo mientras se escabullía por la puerta norte, la cual quedaba más cerca a su casa, garantizándole un trayecto corto y fácil. Una vez fuera de Alicante se dispuso a explorar un poco… después de caminar por un buen rato, encontró un bosque y le pareció una excelente idea adentrarse en el_

_Eric: Wow … que hermoso ….. Oh un conejito *O* ven aquí.. No te hare daño- dijo mientras empezó a perseguir al conejo, alejándose cada vez más y más. De pronto se vio completamente solo…_

_Eric: .-. rayos-dijo al percatarse que se había perdido, un arbusto hizo ruido, lo cual le sorprendió, rápidamente saco su daga y se preparó para lo que sea que estuviese ahí, se acercó cautelosamente y…_

_Eric: …._

_Anna: ¡!_

_Eric: ¡UNA CHICA!_

_Anna: claro que soy una chica … o cara de que me ves_

_Eric: te veo cara de animal por andar escondiéndote en arbustos_

_Anna: ¡Desgraciado!_

_Eric: jajaja perdona… pero qué haces aquí… se supone que los niños no deben dejar alicante, es muy peligroso_

_Anna: yo no soy de ese lugar… y bajo esa lógica el que está rompiendo reglas aquí eres tú_

_Eric: humph… yo soy más fuerte que algunos adultos … no hay problema si salgo_

_Anna: ¬¬ si claro _

_Eric: de todas maneras…¿ quién eres tú?_

_Anna: Yo soy Anna… y ¿tú?_

_Eric: Yo soy Eric….tú no eres una nephilim ¿no?_

_Anna: hablas de esos tipos que han aparecido hace poco … no .. Yo soy…. Simplemente una niña_

_Eric: ….. Yo soy un nephilim_

_Anna: ¿Y PORQUÉ LO DICES TAN ABIERTAMENTE? ¡PODRIA SER PELIGROSO!_

_Eric: no tengo miedo…._

_Anna: estás loco…._

_Eric: :3 me lo han dicho_

_*****Receso para el té****_

Eric: y así- dijo tomando un poco de té- conocí a su madre

Audrey: awwwwwww, se conocieron desde niños y estuvieron juntos desde entonces awwwwwww-dijo muy emocionada

Anna: de hecho no siempre estuvimos juntos… hubo un tiempo en que nos distanciamos

Philipe: ¿hace cuánto?

Anna: cerca de 400 años creo… luego de eso nos reencontramos y decidimos casarnos

Audrey: WOW ….pero no entiendo ¿Por qué se separarían?

Eric: Yo fui un completo imbécil paranoico… Mon ange se enojó… y acabamos peleándonos

Philipe: sigue con la historia :D

Audrey: noooo yo quiero saber del parabatai de papa… : (

Eric: bueno resumiré a grandes partes que paso después de eso….y me pasare a la parte de mi parabatai … Bueno termine castigado por papa después de eso… y el decidió enfocarse más en mi entrenamiento , hice un montón de estupideces incluyendo robarme unas cuantas veces el libro gris…

Philipe: TE ROBASTE EL LIBRO GRIS

Eric: oye… tenía casi tu edad y los entrenamientos llegaron a ser muy repetitivos y tediosos para mí , así que me distancie más de mi padre y los demás…. Y empecé a frecuentar mucho a su madre :3

Anna: si… recuerdo eso. Su padre, niños, se obsesiono con el mundo exterior …y claro como yo vivía en la frontera francesa de Idris , a su padre le pareció una excelente idea acosarme y atosigarme con preguntas.

Eric: Hey… yo solo quería saber … además tienes que admitir que en aquella época te salve más de una vez de otros nephilim de Alicante… a que bruja en su sano juicio se le ocurre buscar hierbas medicinales en los bosques de Idris

Anna: ¬¬…a mi

Audrey: Entonces papa y mama primero fueron amigos… :O

Anna: al principio era así , con el tiempo me encariñe con su padre, y finalmente después de 4 años de conocernos .. Le confesé que era una bruja

Eric: a mí no me importo… mon ange para mí era una de las tres personas en quien yo confiaba …y cuando las hormonas adolescentes aparecen ^^… empecé a sentir por ella algo mas

Anna: ERIC /

Eric: Philipe ya me entiende

Anna: pero Audrey no…

Philipe: oh O/o prosigue

Eric: bueno…. Para esto mi padre y David.. Pensaron que sería bueno que yo escogiera a alguien para que fuese mi parabatai… y escogí a Gerard… un gran nephilim siempre me apoyo en mis misiones, y que yo consideraba casi un hermano… Casi por la misma época me declare a mon ange, la visite a cada instante que podía escaparme y deshacerme de Gerard …. Nunca le hable de mon ange… - suspiro- quizás si le hubiera contado… las cosas no habrían acabado de esa manera.. Y yo…. No hubiese tenido que…

Anna: niños … creo que es suficiente por hoy….

Audrey: pero mama D:

Philipe: ….¿ papa?- dijo mirando a su padre… se le veía deprimido y en medio de una ensoñación

Eric: me voy a dormir… mañana les terminare de contar…

Audrey: está bien papa- le dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla

Philipe: descansa –dijo sonriéndole

Anna: me quedare con los niños un rato..- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su esposo para darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios- descansa

Eric: salió de la sala de estar y fue a su habitación, se quitó el saco de cuero negro, se recostó

Sobre su cama y cerró los ojos en busca de algo de paz…

_Gerard: ¡Es una maldita bruja!- dijo exasperado- no ves que te ha hechizado de alguna manera….tenía que hacerlo … soy tu parabatai no podía permitir que te siguiera manipulando._

_Eric: tú… ¡tú!... ¡TÚ! …..- dijo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Anna- NO ME CONOCES… NO SABES NADA ACERCA DE MÍ… ella- dijo en medio de lágrimas- … ella…. Yo la amaba….yo…. yo…. Esto es mi culpa_

_Gerard: Eric…. Déjala .. Ven vamos ..La señorita Catherine y el señor Jonathan le deben estar esperando- dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a alejarse_

_Anna: ughh… -dijo muy suavemente- ¿Eric?- antes de quedar inconsciente_

_Eric: ¡Anna!- dijo mientras la abrazaba-… mon ange.. No me dejes… por favor…._

_Gerard: Déjala… ya no tiene salvación-dijo sin fijar su mirad en ellos_

_Eric: .. Anna .. Mon ange … -dijo mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte … su corazón aun latía, no tenía tiempo que perder- yo … te protegeré sin importar que-dijo mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre la hierba …. Se levantó lentamente y…_

_Gerard: vámonos ya Eric- le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo- ¡!... ¡Uughhh!- grito al sentir la espada de Eric atravesarle el cuerpo- ….E…ric…¿por…qué? – dijo antes de caer inerte al suelo_

_Eric: ¡AHHHH! - grito mientras ponía su mano en el lugar donde tenía su runa de parabatai- ¡AGHHHH!- ardía…. Sentía como si le estuviesen enterrando cuchillos por ahí y le abriesen la herida con sal…. No era mucho peor que eso- ¡UGHHHH!... ann….Anna….- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.._

Eric: ..Anna .. – dijo al mismo tiempo que despertaba abruptamente y la vio allí echada a su lado durmiendo plácidamente. Se volvió a recostar … quizás esta vez por fin tendría un sueño tranquilo … JA eso no era posible…. Desde aquel suceso Eric no había podido dormir tranquilamente ni una sola vez.

**Taran… un poquito largo el capítulo… pero bueno… en vista de que no hubo preguntas para la entrevista la pospondré hasta que tengo algunas , …. Las traducciones :**

**Mon ange: mi ángel**

**Ma princesse: mi princesa**

**Je suis vraiment desolée: lo lamento mucho**

**Mes enfants: mis niños**

**Sin nada más que reportar y siempre agradecida por su lectura ^^**

**The14Darkgirl**


End file.
